Bride of the Dragon Prince
by Lady Memet
Summary: Once upon a time the fairest maiden in the kingdom was chosen to be a sacrifice, in order to appease the Dragon Prince, Salamander. Running away could be the perfect solution to her problem, right? Maybe not... especially when she finds herself drawn to him.


Hey there! This is the prologue to my new story. I want to say a few things. First, sorry if my English is bad. It's not my first language but I'll try my best to write correctly. Second, unfortunately I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters or plots. Anyway, _enjoy_.

* * *

**~x~**

**Bride of the Dragon Prince**

**by Miss Moonstache  
**

_**Prologue – Once Upon a Time**_

**~x~**

* * *

"_Fairy tales are more than true; not because they tell us that __dragons exist, but because they tell us that dragons can be beaten._ "

– G. K. Chesterton

. . .

_**O**__nce upon a time there was a powerful kingdom, named Fiore. There humans and dragons lived together in peace. But the foolish king of the land didn't like the dragons. He talked nonsense and wanted a world where dragons didn't exist. Because of him a war began between the two species._

_The war continued for a long time. The battles ruined many places and many died. But the power of the dragons was immense. It was clear that the monsters were going to win. The king finally realized his mistake and surrendered by offering peaceful coexistence again._ _The war ended and everything got back to normal._ _But Salamander, the Fire Dragon Prince, was still angry at the king. The __fire-breathing__ monster announced that it'll kill every human in Fiore no matter what it takes.  
_

_The scared king went to a shaman for aid. "What shall I do?" he asked miserably._

_The shaman replied wisely, "You have angered the __Dragon Prince__. Appease him by giving him the __most beautiful__ maiden in the whole kingdom as a gift.__"_

_ "Who is the fairest of them all?" the king __inquired__._

"_Your daughter is the fairest, my Lord."_

_The king was very sad but he knew really well that sacrificing one's life is better than sacrificing the lives of all the people in the kingdom. He told Salamander that he'll give him his daughter._

_This is her story.  
_

* * *

_Please Lord, take my life and spare me from this __fate. _

Lucy opened her eyes, hoping that she might be dead but she was sorely disappointed. The princess was still very much alive though she had no desire to be any longer. She was being taken forcefully away from everything that she knew and found herself in the hands of Salamander's servants.

A tear ran down her cheek when a large white-haired man took her hand. She let him lead her towards a ship. Lucy heard the crying of her father and the screams of her mother. She swallowed hard. There was a reason she was doing this. Her life mission was to save the people in Fiore. This was her fate.

In a castle like the one Lucy had been stuck in all her life, people like to talk. The young princess tried to avoid rumors but the stories about Salamander reached even her ears. According to ones the Dragon Prince was ugly as a demon and attacks violently when someone comes near him. Others said that he was a handsome young man with a fearsome demeanor. They said he isolated himself in his castle, hiding from the outside world, only coming down occasionally to ravish a village or capture stray children whose wandering feet and curiosity had taken them too far. Every time something went amiss, he was to blame. Lucy didn't know what to believe.

"Why aren't you listening, woman?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

"Uh," Lucy looked up and saw a dark-haired man. He had pale skin and was dressed in black. She realized that she was already on the ship. The princess asked, "Who are you?"

The stranger narrowed his eyes and said, "My name is Gray and I can answer all of your questions if you promise to listen to me and be a good girl, okay?"

Lucy nodded hesitantly and asked quietly, "Where are you taking me?"

Gray answered simply, "To Natsu's palace."

"Who is Natsu?"

The dark-haired man grinned and explained, "That's Salamander's real name. Strange, huh?"

Lucy smiled wryly. She whispered, "Is he going to kill me?"

Gray's features softened. He pitied the poor girl. She was leaving behind everything she loves. Not to mention that she was just a fragile mortal. Before he turned into a vampire, Gray was also a human. He remembered feeling powerless. The man wondered if a mere human can survive living with immortal creatures.

"We will arrive after seven hours. You can have a rest," he said, avoiding her question. The vampire offered, "I can take you to the woman's quarters if you want."

Lucy nodded sadly and followed him. She didn't know what awaited her but she hoped for death upon her arrival, though it was not likely.

* * *

So… that was the prologue… do you think I should continue? Thoughts so far? Interesting? Complete fail? Not sure? Let me know! _Thank you for reading._


End file.
